Saint Seiya Génesis
by Luciano.Belmont
Summary: Atenea y sus santos viven tiempos de paz, la Guerra Santa ha terminado... pero poco dura. Los dioses han perdido la paciencia e intervienen. Seiya y los otros enfrentarán a los peores enemigos hasta ahora. Increíbles revelaciones, luchas épicas, regresos inesperados y mucho más, en el desenlace que la historia de Saint Seya merece.
1. Chapter 1

**Saint Seiya – Génesis (fanfic), por Luciano Belmont.**

Capítulo I

"ADIÓS SAORI"

Campiña francesa, uno de los refugios de Saori Kido.

Lejos del Santuario, Saori Kido, encarnación de la diosa Atenea, camina por el campo disfrutando la suave brisa de verano. La calma la complace, estar lejos de todo, incluso de sus preciados santos. Seiya se encuentra en la casa que está colina arriba, tomando un té en el jardín y muy en calma. Saori sólo fue a tomar una caminata. Él puede percibir el gigantesco cosmo de la diosa, no hay nadie cerca de ella, por lo que puede dejarla disfrutar de un momento de esparcimiento. Si bien ella nunca lo dice, a veces disfruta poder estar sola con sus pensamientos. Después de todo, pese a su esencia divina, es una mujer.

Saori mira al cielo y sonríe. Piensa en que no importa cuánto dure esta paz, debe saborear cada segundo de tranquilidad, lejos de las obligaciones de ser la guardiana de la tierra. Pero, de pronto, algo le despierta inquietud. Hay alguien cerca y no es Seiya. La presencia no es muy grande, pero está cerca. "Será Shun…? Tal vez Hyoga…?", se pregunta. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento la golpea, obligándola a cubrirse el rostro. Una vez pasada la ráfaga, alzó la vista y vio una figura de pie, frente a ella.

No puede ser… - murmuró al verlo.

Seiya se llevó la taza a los labios para saborear el último trago de té, pero su taza se rajó y se rompió en sus manos.

Pero… qué diablos…- masculló, mientras se limpiaba las manos. La taza estaba helada, como si se hubiera congelado. Luego observó que toda la mesa, el mantel, el césped comenzaban a cristalizarse como el hielo.

¡Diablos!- gritó, mientras daba un salto varios metros hacia atrás para esquivar una terrible ráfaga helada. -¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó, poniéndose en guardia. Sólo pudo escuchar el leve sonido de una risa a lo lejos y luego… nada.

Saori observaba a la sombra que estaba de pie frente a ella. Si bien era obvio que se trataba de un ser extraordinario, debido a que aparentaba tener un gran poder, pero al mismo tiempo podía ocultar casi por completo su presencia, no le despertaba temor. Es más… su cosmos le resultaba familiar. Entonces, la sombra comenzó a cobrar forma. Los cielos comenzaron a oscurecerse y relámpagos temibles sacudieron el firmamento sobre ellos. Uno de esos relámpagos golpeó a la sombra iluminándolo con una luz enceguecedora… Y entonces lo vio.

Con un gran temor en sus ojos, Saori se arrodilló e inclinó la cabeza, como si estuviera frente a una gran autoridad. El corpulento ser sonrió y se acercó a ella mirándola con un gesto cálido. Sus ojos brillaban como un majestuoso trueno, pero era fácil darse cuenta el aprecio que sentía por esa temerosa joven que se había inclinado ante él. Con una firme pero dulce voz le dijo:

Atenea… mi hija, tú no tienes que inclinarte ante mí. De pie, mírame.

Mi señor… padre… qué es lo que te ha traído aquí?

Zeus, el mismísimo amo y señor del Olimpo, había descendido para buscar a su hija Atenea. Ella, desde luego, no lo esperaba. Sabía que no tenía nada que temer, si su padre hubiera venido para castigarla, no la estaría tratando con tanta dulzura. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba ahí?

Atenea, quiero que vengas conmigo.

Ella lo miró y sonrió. No sabía por qué, pero nada la hizo dudar en su respuesta: –Sí, padre. Por favor, espérame mientras doy aviso a mis santos, se preocuparán por mí si no regreso.

No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?. He venido por ti, Atenea. Ya has sufrido bastante lo que es tener un corazón humano. Te concedí tu deseo, te asigné la tarea de ser guardiana de la tierra y la humanidad, pero ya es suficiente. Es hora de que regreses con nosotros.

Zeus… padre… yo no puedo simplemente...

¿Te niegas al llamado del señor del Olimpo?- se escuchó una voz grave hablando a sus espaldas. Saori volteó y vio a otra figura familiar. Más bajo que Zeus, delgado, con un aspecto tranquilo, pero amenazador.

Hermes… tú también estás aquí.

Saori volvió la vista a su padre y le dijo a Hermes, sin querer mirarlo otra vez: -Veo que esto va en serio. Dos dioses del Olimpo aquí, en la tierra.

Desde luego, Atenea. El señor Zeus está preocupado por ti. Debo confesar que yo también comenzaba a extrañarte.

No hace falta que te burles de mí, Hermes. Sé lo que hay en tu corazón. Desprecias mi apariencia actual, me veo como una simple y débil humana para ti, ¿no?

Ya basta uds. dos- interrumpió Zeus – No vinimos a pelear, hija. En verdad, vine para llevarte de vuelta. No quiero forzarte, sé que tu lado humano me teme y me resiste, pero no tiene por qué ser así. No te preocupes, ni por los humanos ni por tus santos, ellos quedarán en buenas manos.

Seiya llegó corriendo y se quedó observando la escena por unos segundos. En otro momento no habría dado crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, pero para él ya se iba haciendo normal encontrar a Saori frente a otros dioses. No había duda de que eran dioses, sus pequeñas presencias de pronto se habían convertido en cosmos de un alcance incalculable. Cada uno de ellos parecía la esencia misma del cosmos, energía pura.

¡Saori! ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, mientras apuntaba su puño hacia Hermes, que lo miraba con un gesto burlón.

¡Seiya! ¡Quédate donde estás!- le advirtió Saori.

Hermes lo miró fijamente y un rayo de luz destelló de sus ojos. Casi como por propia voluntad, Seiya se arrodilló ante ellos y bajó la vista al suelo. Nunca había sentido una presión semejante, era como si su cuerpo ya no fuera suyo, ni siquiera sentía el deseo de luchar, de resistir esa presión.

De rodillas ante el señor Zeus, humano…- le dijo el dios mensajero.

"¿Zeus? ¿El rey del Olimpo? ¡Imposible!", pensaba mientras apretaba los dientes, fastidiado por haber sido sometido de esa manera.

Atenea, ven…- le dijo Zeus a Saori, extendiéndole la mano. Ella miró a Seiya, con una mirada dulce, pero triste. Una mirada de despedida. Sabía que si trataba de resistirse, Seiya podía morir.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, sin levantar la vista, hacia su padre. Seiya sabía que su cuerpo no le respondía, no tenía otra opción sino llamar a su cosmos, al máximo nivel. Hermes, que en ese momento ignoraba por completo a Seiya, lo miró con un gesto de molestia. El joven se estaba poniendo de pie, rodeado de un aura gigantesca.

Saori no se va a ningún lado. Exijo una explicación a esto.

Humano insolente…- dijo Hermes, mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo.

¡Ya basta, Hermes!- le dijo Zeus con vos severa –No hemos venido a luchar, sólo a llevarnos a mi hija. No quiero que uses el poder de los dioses aquí. Dezhaste de ese humano y vámonos de aquí.

Hermes frunció el ceño y bajó la mano. Luego, mirando hacia el horizonte, dijo: -

¡Pegaso, encárgate de él, que no nos siga!

¿Pegaso?- se preguntó Seiya. Miró hacia donde Hermes estaba mirando, pero no vio a nadie. "¡Arriba!", escuchó decir a una voz en su interior, pero era demasiado tarde.

Una figura masculina con majestuosas alas blancas caía sobre él, mientras exclamaba:

¡GALOPE CELESTIAL!

Seiya tuvo que lanzarse hacia un costado para esquivar el ataque. La tierra se sacudió y una gran explosión lo lanzó por los aires. Cuando el polvo se disipó, un nuevo ser se encontraba de pie dentro de un gran agujero en el suelo. El ser comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Seiya, que tosía y trataba de levantarse, pensando en que era la segunda vez en ese día que casi lo mataban por sorpresa.

En verdad eres muy veloz, muchacho- le dijo su atacante con voz burlona. Seiya no entendía por qué, pero esa persona se le hacía muy familiar.

¿Quién demonios eres?- le preguntó, molesto, mientras se ponía en guardia.

Kyros… Kyros de Pegaso.

¡¿Qué?!- preguntó Seiya, desconcertado.

No hay tiempo para explicaciones, Kyros. No lo mates, sólo déjalo fuera combate. Tenemos que irnos- dijo Hermes.

Entendido, señor- respondió Kyros. Seiya observó con detenimiento a esa persona. Vestía una coraza semejante a la armadura divina del Pegaso, pero no por completo, tenía algunas diferencias. Tenía un largo cabello de color blanco y ojos rojos carmesí. Era evidente que no era humano.

No entiendo nada de lo que sucede, pero no creas que me vencerás tan fácilmente ¡Prepárate!.

Kyros sonrió levemente y bajó los brazos, como si no necesitara prepararse ante la técnica de Seiya.

No voy a jugar contigo, esto va en serio… ¡Toma esto! ¡Cometa de Pegaso!

¿Y este es el representante del Pegaso en esta época?- se preguntaba Kyros, mientras recibía de lleno el golpe del cometa. El ataque de Seiya produjo otra gran explosión, todo el campo se iluminó con su poder. Se puso otra vez en guardia, sabía que había acertado el golpe, pero algo no andaba bien.

En efecto, Kyros seguía de pie y no había sufrido ni un rasguño. Seiya no podía creerlo, estaba seguro de haberlo atacado con el séptimo sentido, tendría que al menos haberlo hecho cubrirse del ataque.

En verdad, para ser un humano, tu nivel es sobresaliente, pero esto ya no es un juego, muchacho. Será mejor que te quedes donde estás…

¡Basta, Seiya! ¡No podrás hacer nada contra él!- gritó Saori. Seiya no entendía nada de lo que sucedía. Saori se rodeó de luz, la armadura de Atenea cubrió su cuerpo y ella apuntó su báculo hacia Hermes.

Seiya es mi guardián, entiendan que no aceptará fácilmente mi partida. Por favor, déjenme despedirme de él y les juro… les juro que nos iremos los tres, sin pelear.

Hermes, que no se había inmutado ante el báculo de Saori, miró a Zeus. Este suspiró y asintió, como dando a entender que le permitiría despedirse del santo de Pegaso.

Saori se acercó a Seiya y le tomó el puño, como pidiéndole que lo bajara. Y luego le dijo:

Seiya… esta reunión no es un ataque. Zeus es mi padre… y ha venido por mí ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa? Se acabó, Seiya. Se acabó. Ya no debes pelear por mí. Ninguno de uds. Si el señor del Olimpo cree que mi presencia ya no es necesaria en este mundo, entonces significa que la paz perdurará. Quiero que le transmitas esto a los otros santos: "El santuario queda disuelto. Todos los santos vivirán una vida normal, lejos de las luchas y la muerte de ahora en más". Esa es mi última orden.

Pero, Saori… no…- murmuró Seiya, que no podía contener sus lágrimas.

No sigas, Seiya. Mi padre me ha asegurado que todo estará bien… y yo confío en él.

Saori, yo… quiero estar contigo. No quiero perderte. Juré que estaría a tu lado por siempre.

Y sé que tu juramento es real. Pero nunca quise que tú ni los otros sufrieran por mí como lo han hecho. En realidad siempre quise una vida de paz para uds. y ahora eso es posible. Si mi partida de este mundo significa que ya no habrá más guerras entre dioses, que tantas vidas de santos valerosos se han llevado, que así sea… por mucho que me duela.

Seiya se quedó mudo. Nada podía responder a esas palabras. Nunca había visto la determinación que Saori demostraba en ese momento. Desarmó por completo su guardia y bajó los brazos, como rindiéndose a la voluntad de los dioses. ¿Realmente se había terminado? ¿Finalmente el mundo estaba en paz tal como lo decía Atenea? Eso no importaba. Obedecería, como el santo de Atenea que era, pero su corazón estaba destrozado. Saori acarició el rostro de Seiya. Se acercó a él… pero se detuvo. Simplemente no podía hacer lo que su corazón le demandaba, no en frente de los dioses.

Volviendo hacie Zeus, le dijo: - Padre, he terminado de despedirme. Iré con uds. porque confío en tu palabra. Por favor, quiero la paz para este mundo.

Y así será, hija. No tienes nada por qué preocuparte. Sólo falta una cosa más…

¿Qué cosa?

Debo detener el ciclo. Ya nunca más podrás renacer como humana… por eso, debo matar a tu cuerpo, para que vuelvas a ser una diosa por completo.

El rostro de Zeus cambió. Parecía que iba a hacer algo terrible, algo que le causaba mucho dolor. Alzó su mano derecha y detuvo un relámpago, sosteniéndolo como si fuera una lanza. Seiya quiso reaccionar, pero simplemente no podría llegar a tiempo. Zeus atravesó el pecho de Saori con el relámpago. Ella cayó lentamente de espaldas, con la sorpresa en su mirada. Realmente no esperaba lo que estaba sucediendo…

-¡!Saori, nooooooooooooooooo!- exclamó Seiya, mientras lanzaba sus meteoros hacia Zeus. La misma ráfaga helada que había sentido antes frenó el ataque, dejándolo congelado hasta el cuello. Un joven de estatura mediana, cabello corto y rostro infantil se puso entre Seiya y los dioses.

- Talos del Cisne, tan oportuno como siempre- dijo Kyros, satisfecho.

- El… ¿el Cisne?- masculló Seiya, paralizado por el frío. Sabía que ni siquiera Hyoga podía lanzar ese tipo de aire congelado, no parecía el polvo de diamantes, era algo de fuera de este mundo, simplemente no podía sentir nada. Además, su armadura también era semejante a la armadura divina del Cisne que Hyoga vistió en anteriores batallas. Para él, todo asemejaba a una horrible pesadilla.

- Ya hemos terminado aquí- dijo Zeus, con voz serena –Vámonos, Atenea ya debe estar llegando al Olimpo.

- ¿Y qué hacemos con el santo?- preguntó Hermes.

Zeus miró fijamente a Seiya. Era un dios iracundo, pero no le mentiría jamás a su hija.

Déjenlo. Pronto asumirá las cosas como son.

Un portal de luz se abrió. Zeus, Hermes y los extraños guerreros entraron en el portal. Al cerrarse la puerta, Seiya elevó su cosmos al máximo, hasta casi explotar y el hielo se rompió. Corrió hacia el inerte cuerpo de Saori. La armadura de Atenea ya no la cubría. Se veía frágil y pálida.

Él la tomó entre sus brazos y la movía, como tratándola de despertarla. Pero no tenía sentido: Saori había muerto. No respiraba y su cuerpo estaba frío y rígido. Seiya miró en todas direcciones, no había nadie a quien pedir ayuda, habían ido solos al refugio. Se sentía un idiota imprudente por no haber insistido en que otros los acompañaran, al menos Shun o Tatsumi. Ahora estaba solo en la campiña, con el cuerpo de la mujer a la que había jurado proteger en sus brazos. Había fallado… había fallado como guardián.

Seiya trató de contener su tristeza, pero era imposible.

-¡!SAAAOOOOORIIIIIII!- exclamó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras su cosmos explotaba, rompiendo el negro firmamento y trayendo la luz del sol nuevamente sobre ellos.

Shiryu, Shun y Hyoga estaban sumidos en la desesperación. A pesar de estar lejos de allí, habían podido percibir todo… incluso la muerte de Saori. Sabían que no era un impresión suya: esto realmente estaba pasando.

¡Maldición!- rugió Ikki, mientras golpeaba una gigantesca roca, partiéndola en dos.

Mientras tanto, en un hermoso jardín, una joven de belleza celestial despertaba de su letargo. Rodeada por hermosas flores de colores inexistentes en la tierra, se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor. Una fuente de agua cristalina estaba cerca de ella y podía ver las estrellas, todas las estrellas en el firmamento. Caminó unos pasos hacia la fuente para ver su reflejo. Estaba a punto de mirarse en el espejo de agua, cuando una gentil voz le dijo, a sus espaldas:

Bienvenida, Atenea…


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO II

"Los que una vez fueron…"

Una esbelta figura corre a toda velocidad por el bosque. No tiene tiempo para pensar hacia dónde va, ni por qué, solamente trata de llegar a ese lugar. Un mal presentimiento le había hecho irse del santuario y dirigirse a Francia, hacia donde estaba descansando Atenea.

Marin de Águila no era adepta a estar encima de su discípulo Seiya, confiaba en él y sabía que podía cuidarse por sí solo, pero una horrible pesadilla que había tenido hacía un par de días ya le hizo ir en su búsqueda. Había soñado con Seiya siendo pisoteado por el Pegaso, su constelación guardiana, mientras la estatua de Atenea se hacía pedazos detrás de ellos. A un lado se veía a Shun, Shiryu y Hyoga bañados en sangre, mientras una sombra gigantesca reía, como mofándose de la escena.

Algo la trajo de nuevo a la realidad mientras saltaba de un árbol a otro, sentía que la estaban siguiendo de cerca desde hacía unas horas. Estaba ansiosa por llegar, pero era necesario sacudirse de encima a su acosador. Se detuvo en un claro, patinando sobre la tierra y girando sobre su pies, mientras adoptaba su postura de combate.

¿Quién eres?- preguntó, con molestia, tratando de ubicar la posición exacta de su perseguidor. Sólo se oía el tenue y dulce cantar de las aves. El viento susurraba entre las hojas de los árboles. Todo era calma… pero algo no andaba bien.

A lo lejos, un objeto brillante, metálico, se deslizaba a toda velocidad entre los árboles, como nadando entre aguas calmas. Iba en dirección a Marin. Ella estaba preparada para que cualquier enemigo apareciera, pero definitivamente no esperaba lo que iba a suceder. Una cadena con un extremo puntiagudo salió de la espesura, iba directo a terminar con su vida. Casi por mera suerte, la intuición de la santa de plata del águila la hizo dar un salto, esquivando por milímetros lo que parecía ser la cadena de Andrómeda. Miró hacia la dirección de la que provenía la cadena y vio que una sombra también dio un salto, tratando de alcanzar la altura en la que ella se encontraba.

La cadena que la había atacado volvió sobre sí misma y le paralizó las piernas, mientras otra cadena venía a toda velocidad desde la sombra. "Debo hacer algo o este será mi fin", pensó Marin. Atacó con sus meteoros a la sombra, pero su ataque no tuvo efecto, debido a que la cadena le lanzó una descarga de miles de voltios que fulminaron su cuerpo, dejándola fuera de combate. La otra cadena, con un extremo circular, golpeó su torso, quitándole todo el aire y dejándola al borde del desmayo.

Ella cayó como una roca, dejando un hueco en el suelo por la fuerza del impacto. Pese a estar malherida , en lo único que podía pensar era en Seiya, esta agresión sólo podía significar que había tenido una auténtica premonición. Su atacante retiró las cadenas que le aprisionaban las piernas y se acercó con calma a la mujer, que respiraba con dificultad, mientras un hilo de sangre le caía por la barbilla, bajo la máscara.

Eres bastante rápida, pero no lo suficiente, debo decirlo- le dijo con una voz suave, casi femenina. Marin no podía verle bien el rostro, pero no tenía duda alguna sobre la armadura: era la coraza divina de Andrómeda. Tal vez con algunas diferencias, pero sin duda era de la constelación de Andrómeda.

¿Shun… eres tú? ¿Por qué haces esto, no entiendo…?

¿Shun? Te equivocas, pequeño conejito. Yo soy Soma de Andrómeda, y no tengo por qué darle explicaciones a un simple humano como tú. Me ordenaron acabar con todos los Santos de Atenea… y cumpliré con esa orden… ¡ahora mismo!

Soma había levantado la cadena, como intentando asestarle el golpe de gracia, pero algo lo detuvo. A lo lejos, una bella música sonaba en el aire. Era una música indescriptiblemente bella, pero también parecía una marcha fúnebre. Soma se puso pálido y casi al instante, quedó de rodillas y comenzó a temblar, como si ese sonido lo controlara como a una marioneta. Dolor, todo lo que podía verse en sus ojos era dolor.

Marina se quitó la máscara, no podía respirar libremente con ella puesta. Miró hacia el norte, entre los árboles y vio a un hombre que venía caminando, tocando un instrumento de viento, tal vez una flauta.

¡Maldito!, ¡¿quién eres!?- preguntó Soma, furioso. El hombre pronto fue completamente visible. Las escamas brillaban con intensidad. La belleza de su música sólo era equiparable con la belleza de su rostro. La música, el rostro, su coraza, todo hacía pensar que era una especie de ángel, pero no. Era algo más. El individuo dejó de tocar la flauta y Soma se incorporó, tomando la cadena entre sus manos, en clara actitud defensiva.

Sorrento de Sirena, uno de los siete generales marinos del emperador Poseidón, a tu servicio.

¿Sorrento?- preguntó Marin. No podía creerlo, no entendía qué hacía un guerrero de Poseidón en esa zona.

Guerrera de Atenea, si puedes levantarte, vete. Déjame a mí a este farsante.

¿Farsante… cómo te atreves…?- masculló Soma.

Tienes razón… no eres un farsante, eres algo más bajo. Eres un asesino del peor tipo, de los que asesinan por la espalda y luego huyen como ratas. Déjame decirte… que el actual Santo de Andrómeda te supera en todo sentido, maldito.

Marin trató de ponerse en pie, pero no pudo. El golpe que había recibido más la descarga la habían dejado muy adolorida. Soma se alejó de ella, como no dándole mayor importancia, el rival que acababa de aparecer frente a él captaba por completo su atención.

Muy bien, músico. Veamos de qué estás hecho.

Dame tu mejor golpe, "Andrómeda"- respondió Sorrento, como menospreciando a su adversario.

Entonces prueba esto: ¡Danza de cadenas!- las cadenas se extendieron y parecía como si danzaran en el aire, deslizándose en todas direcciones mientras rodeaban a Sorrento. Pronto formaron un torbellino que levantó una gran cantidad de tierra alrededor del general marino, para finalmente caer todas sobre él, provocando que la tierra se estremeciera. Marin dio por muerto a Sorrento, no tenía escapatoria de un ataque así y ella ya había experimentado el poder de Soma.

Eso te enseñará a tener más respeto, cara de pez- se mofaba Soma.

¿Me hablas de respeto mientras haces bromas sobre mi rostro?- le respondió Sirena a sus espaldas. Soma se puso pálido, era imposible que Sorrento escapara de su técnica – Te dije que estás muy lejos del nivel del actual santo de Andrómeda, idiota.

No puede ser… mi técnica es perfecta, ¿cómo es que las cadenas no detectaron tus movimientos?

Tal vez creíste que al dejar de tocar mi música te habías librado de mi ataque, pero no es así. Afecta el sistema nervioso, no es tan fácil recuperarse del sonido de mi flauta, simplemente cambié mi posición mientras montabas ese inútil espectáculo, sin que te dieras cuenta. Ahora te enviaré de regreso por donde viniste, ¡pero antes te haré sufrir por lo que le hiciste al señor Julián!

Marin se despabiló, no entendía claramente lo que Sorrento decía, pero si comprendía por qué había ido hasta allí. Esto era un ajuste de cuentas. Sirena comenzó a tocar su música nuevamente, mientras Soma caía al suelo, retorciéndose por el sufrimiento. Una furia incontenible se veía en el rostro de Sorrento mientras ejecutaba esa melodía asesina. De pronto, una potente energía cayó entre ellos, deteniendo la música y el sufrimiento de Soma.

¡Suficiente!- exclamó el forastero, mientras el polvo se disipaba y mirando a Soma, le dijo con voz enérgica - ¡De pie, inútil! ¿Una simple canción te somete? ¿Qué clase de semidios eres?.

¿Semidios?- se preguntó Marin.

No me juzgues, Fo Shang. A ti no te afectó porque no estabas aquí.

Esa armadura también resultaba inconfundible para Marin. El escudo era la mejor referencia. Ese hombre vestía una réplica de la armadura divina del dragón, pero mucho más imponente. Un dragón de un vivo color verde asomaba sus fauces desde la pechera y el escudo estaba envuelto por una llama que ardía constantemente. Tenía los ojos completamente verdes, brillaban como dos esmeraldas y despedía humo y cenizas por la boca cuando hablaba.

Sólo es el último de los débiles guerreros de Poseidón ¿Cómo es posible que no puedas acabarlo de un golpe?

Perdón, ¿dijiste débiles?- preguntó Sorrento, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, mientras mantenía la flauta cerca de sus labios – Puedo tolerar que me insultes todo lo que quieras, los insultos son prueba de tu falta de carácter. Pero… no voy a tolerar que te burles de mis compañeros caídos. Recibe una justa retribución por tu insolencia, descansa en paz, fenómeno…

Sorrento comenzó a tocar su flauta nuevamente, Soma volvió a retorcerse en el suelo, mientras Fo Shang de Dragón se mantenía inmóvil y con gesto impacible. La canción duró unos segundos, porque Sirena se sorprendió al ver que el recién llegado no se veía afectado por la música.

Fo Shang comenzó a aplaudir, como felicitándolo – Te felicito, Sirena. Esa fue una bella melodía, pero permíteme decirte que tu música no me afecta, no tengo el oído ni el cerebro de un ser humano, como este pobre infeliz que yace a mis espaldas. Soy una criatura mucho más poderosa, no te dejes engañar por mi actual apariencia.

¿Qué demonios eres entonces?- le preguntó el general marino.

Yo SOY UN DRAGÓN- le respondió Shang. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando hacia arriba y de pronto, abrió su boca y le lanzó una ardiente llamarada a Sorrento, quien se quedó inmóvil, paralizado por la sorpresa. Marin lo tomó por el costado y juntos se arrojaron a un lado, esquivando por muy poco las llamas de Fo Shang.

Debemos irnos de aquí, no podré contra los dos al mismo tiempo y tú estás malherida- le dijo Sorrento.

¿Quiénes son estos tipos?- le preguntó Marin.

Te lo explicaré luego, perdóname por lo que voy a hacer ahora…

Sorrento tomó de su espalda el tridente de Poseidón, Marin no había notado que lo llevaba consigo hasta ese momento…

Aguanta la respiración- le dijo Sorrento, mientras apuntaba el tridente hacia el cielo. De un lago cercano, una ola gigantesca se llevó toda el agua, y la ola golpeó directamente a los agresores y la pareja, causando devastación a su paso. Marin creyó que se ahogaría, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Sorrento iba deslizándose con suavidad sobre la ola, como un pez en el mar, llevándola en sus brazos. Fo Shang y Soma habían desaparecido de su vista al golpear la ola, por lo que seguramente ya estaban a salvo. Luego de varios minutos recorriendo la pradera, la ola se disipó, disolviéndose en el aire como miles de gotas cirstalinas. Habían logrado escapar.

Sorrento colocó con gentileza a Marin sobre el césped, mientras volvía a sujetar el tridente en su espalda. La miró y le dijo: - Seguramente tienes muchas preguntas que hacerme, ¿no?

Marin asintió con la cabeza, mientras se arrancaba un trozo de tela de sus mallas, para limpiarse la sangre de sus heridas, se sujetaba el estómago con fuerza, era evidente que no podía ponerse en pie.

Creo que deberías empezar por decirme quiénes eran esos tipos y luego sería bueno que me explicaras qué hace un general marino en este lugar.

¿Esos? Eran Santos de Atenea, qué mas creías.

¿Santos de Atenea? No puede ser, si los santos son…

Aguarda, no me dejaste terminar: ellos son LOS Santos de Atenea. Ellos fueron los primeros Santos de Atenea de la historia.

¿Qué…?- preguntó Marin, casi recuperándose por completo del dolor.

Así es. Cuando Atenea descendió a la tierra por primera vez para convertirse en guardiana, lejos de su lugar en el Olimpo, se encarnó como una diosa con forma humana. Al hacerlo, eligió a los mejores guerreros de esa época. Miles de años atrás, los mejores eran los SEMIDIOSES.

Ahora entiendo por qué ese tal Shang llamó semidios a Soma.

Y ahora entiendes por qué son tan poderosos ¿Sus armaduras? Fueron así desde un principio, ellos eran guerreros divinos.

Pero, ¿por qué nos atacan? Se supone que son de nuestro bando, nuestros antecesores, si es verdad lo que me dices.

Yo tampoco lo sé, pero si vine hasta aquí fue para tomar la cabeza de ese santo de Andrómeda. Lo seguí luego de que el maldito asesinara por la espalda al Señor Julián Solo.

¿Qué…? ¿Julián Solo fue asesinado? Pero, no puede ser. Él…

Sí, sé lo que piensas. Y sí, he fallado miserablemente. Ese pusilánime entró por la ventana de la habitación del señor Solo y lo atacó con su cadena mientras dormía. Fui corriendo a la habitación y lo único que encontré fue al señor Julián sin vida, yaciendo en el suelo y con una herida entre los omóplatos- una lágrima se deslizó sobre la mejilla de Sorrento, aunque este mantenía su gesto serio – Seguí a Soma durante unos kilómetros pero le perdí el rastro. En ese momento el espíritu de Poseidón le habló directamente a mi cosmos. Sólo me dijo que debía irse, pero antes de que su presencia desapareciera me dijo también que tomara el tridente de su coraza y me dirigiera hacia donde estaba Atenea, que los Santos de Atenea necesitarían mi ayuda. Fui a buscar el tridente y vi que la ánfora donde el espíritu de Poseidón estaba encerrado, yacía destruida en pedazos en el suelo y el sello de Atenea había desaparecido.

Pero, cómo es que conoces la identidad de esos tipos.

Un extraño sujeto se me apareció en sueños, la misma noche del asesinato del señor Solo, justo antes de que ocurriera. Me dijo todo lo que acabas de escuchar. También me dijo que por ser semidioses, esos Santos se comportaban de una forma rebelde y desoían las órdenes de Atenea. Mataron a mucha gente inocente y trataron de someter a la humanidad. Fue entonces que Atenea eligió a los primeros Santos humanos y les entregó las primeras armaduras, las doce armaduras de oro. Esos humanos consiguieron derrotar a los semidioses y Atenea trató de enviarlos al Hades como castigo. Pero uno de los dioses olímpicos los rescató y se los llevó consigo al Olimpo, como sus guardias personales. Atenea ordenó que nunca más se volviera a mencionar a esos traidores…

Entonces, si es así… Seiya y Atenea están en peligro ¡Debo partir ya mismo!- dijo Marin, incorporándose como si se hubiera recuperado por completo. Pero su andar era tambaleante, obviamente necesitaría ayuda para caminar.

Iremos juntos, yo también debo ver a Atenea… aunque percibí que ella también se fue.

Tiene que haber una explicación, Seiya no permitiría que nada le suceda a Atenea ¡Vámonos, Sirena!- exclamó Marin y ambos emprendieron la marcha.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO III

"Cuando un Santo llora"

Campiña francesa, cerca del refugio de la difunta Saori Kido.

Joven, vigoroso, poderoso… pero con el espíritu destrozado. Seiya estaba sentado al pie de un enorme árbol. Entre sus brazos, sostenía el cadáver de Saori, encarnación de Atenea. Sus tibias lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y caían dolorosamente sobre el rostro de Saori. Cuando eso sucedía, él se las limpiaba con la mano dulcemente. Ella acababa de ser asesinada frente a sus ojos sin que él pudiera evitarlo, pero en realidad sentía que ella no era el cadáver, sino él mismo. Su diosa, su guía, su amiga… su amor yacía en su regazo, tan pálida, tan hermosa y tan frágil como una flor arrancada de la tierra.

Saori… Atenea, por favor, abre los ojos…- sollozaba, acariciándole el cabello. No podía odiar a Zeus o a Hermes. No podía seguir preguntándose por qué había luchado contra dos guerreros que se autoproclamaban santos del pegaso y del cisne. Nada de eso importaba. Sólo podía ser consumido por las llamas del dolor.

Alguien llegó corriendo a toda velocidad. Seiya ya se había dado cuenta de que esa persona venía, pero le daba igual si era o no un enemigo, en el fondo, deseaba haber muerto en esa batalla contra Kyros y Talos. El viajero finalmente se detuvo, sin poder disimular su sorpresa por lo que veía.

No puede ser…- dijo Shaina de Ofiuco al verlos.

¿Shaina?- preguntó Seiya, con ojos vacíos.

¿Ella… está…?

Sí. Ha muerto. Llevo una hora tratando de hacerla despertar… una maldita hora y ella simplemente… no se mueve ni respira. No lo entiendo, ¿sabes? Ella… es Atenea, es una diosa ¿Cómo puede estar muerta?

Pero… ¿cómo pasó? ¿Quién hizo esto?.

Estos puños…- continuó Seiya sin responder a la pregunta – se supone que con estos puños puedo rasgar los cielos y abrir la tierra… ¡¿Por qué diablos no puedo revivirla?!

Shaina se quitó la máscara, no podía ocultar su rostro ante el hombre que siempre amó, no en este momento de dolor. Ella también derramaría lágrimas por Atenea, no lo dejaría solo. Se sentó junto a Seiya y poniendo su mano en el hombro de su camarada, le preguntó nuevamente que quién había asesinado a Atenea. La respuesta la paralizó por completo…

Fue Zeus. Fue su padre, el rey del Olimpo…

¿Qué…?

Así es – dijo una voz cerca de ellos. Shaina, movida por la sorpresa, se incorporó y miró en la dirección de la que provenía la voz, Seiya ni se inmutó. Un hombre de cabello largo, negro y rizado, vistiendo una majestuosa armadura, coronada por un cuerno de color marfil en el casco, se acercaba caminando.

¿Quién eres?- le preguntó Shaina, en actitud desafiante, porque el guerrero le daba mala espina.

Si tanto deseas saberlo… Aristocles de Unicornio.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Unicornio? Eso no es cierto, Jabú es el santo de unicornio ¿Cómo te atreves a robar el título de otro santo, impostor?

¿Jabú? ¿Te refieres al pobre diablo que llevaba esta coraza?- le respondió, mostrándole el casco de Jabú quebrado. Shaina se estremeció al verlo, porque eso sólo podía significar una cosa…

¿Qué le has hecho?

Si te hace sentir mejor, el muy cabeza dura peleó valerosamente, incluso cuando su cuerpo ya estaba destrozado, siguió levantándose. Si yo hubiera sido un humano como él, tal vez me habría dado serios problemas, pero debo decir que fue una lucha aburrida, lo maté fácilmente…

Shaina se tapó la boca, horrorizada. Ahora podía ver que el casco de Jabú estaba ensangrentado. Seiya alzó la vista, pero no parecía verse afectado por lo que Aristocles les decía. Shaina, lentamente, volvió a colocarse la máscara. Sabía que ese hombre no había venido sólo para conversar.

Vienes a matarnos, ¿no es así?

Aristocles sonrió y asintiendo con la cabeza, le respondió: - Desde luego, mujer. He venido a terminar el trabajo. Ahora que Atenea está muerta, no tiene sentido que uds. sigan existiendo, ¿o sí?

De acuerdo, seré tu oponente. Pero antes quiero que me digas una cosa.

Lo que desees, lo consideraré tu última voluntad.

Quiero que me digas realmente quién eres y quiero saber por qué han asesinado a Atenea.

Hmm… responderé a tu primera pregunta ahora. La segunda sólo la responderé si me derrotas, aunque eso es imposible… Como te dije, soy Aristocles de Unicornio. Alguna vez fui un santo de Atenea y soy un semidios…

¿Un semidios? ¿Acaso eres hijo de un dios y un humano?

Así es, como sabrás, con frecuencia los dioses se enamoraban de algún mortal y llegaban a intimar con ellos. Nosotros, los semidioses somos el producto de esa unión. Cuando Atenea, luego de pedirle a Zeus que la designe protectora de la tierra se encarnó, eligió a los mejores guerreros de la antigüedad, que por supuesto éramos nosotros, los semidioses. Dotados de una gran fuerza y poder y sin ninguna debilidad, a diferencia de uds., los frágiles humanos.

"Si es un semidios… seguramente es muy poderoso. Esta no será una batalla fácil", pensaba Shaina mientras lo escuchaba.

He respondido tu pregunta, mujer, ahora, quiero ver si puedes sacarme la otra respuesta…

Shaina se preparó para luchar. No le importaba si sufría el mismo destino que Jabú, no permitiría que este asesino le pusiera un dedo encima a Seiya. Sin dudarlo, se lanzó al ataque con su Garra del trueno. Aristocles simplemente esperó a que ella llegara y le asestara el golpe, rodeándolo de potentes relámpagos. Pero aunque el golpe dio de lleno, el cuerno de la armadura divina del Unicornio parecía absorber la energía de Shaina. Ella se percató de eso y detuvo su ataque, echándose hacia atrás en postura defensiva.

¿Y qué se suponía que debía suceder, mujer? ¿Todos tus años de entrenamiento dieron… este fruto? En verdad uds. los humanos son patéticos- se mofaba Arsitocles, mientras alzaba las manos y exclamaba: ¡JUICIO CELESTIAL!

Un relámpago salió del cuerno de la armadura y envolvió a Shaina en una dolorosa sacudida de voltaje que la hizo caer adolorida. Seiya no quitaba la vista de encima del rostro de Saori. Parecía como si los dos estuvieran muertos. Shaina veía ese cuadro y sentía que sus heridas nada significaban al lado del dolor de Seiya. Se puso en pie y se lanzó a la carga nuevamente, pero usando sus habilidades de guerrera en lugar de su cosmos. Cientos de patadas y puñetazos aterrizaban en distintas partes del cuerpo de Aristocles, quien no se movía ni un centímetro, como si los violentos golpes de Shaina no significaran nada. Llevó su puño derecho hacia atrás y moviéndolo apenas golpeó a Shaina en el rostro, haciendo añicos la máscara.

Un moretón se dibujó en el pómulo derecho de la guerrera de plata, mientras un fino hilo de sangre brotaba de la comisura de sus labios. Pero ella no parecía rendirse. Aristocles estaba maravillado de la fiereza de esta mujer.

En verdad, tu espíritu de batalla está al nivel del de un hombre, mujer. Debo admitir que me causa admiración cómo soportas el castigo por este hombre. Pero no puedo perder más tiempo, el siguiente será el golpe definitivo.

Shaina no sabía qué más hacer. Su mejor técnica no funcionó contra este santo de unicornio y el cuerpo ya no le respondía. Así que solo se irguió y extendió los brazos, como dispuesta a recibir el golpe de gracia para proteger a Seiya. Aristocles extendió su mano derecha. Le apuntó y con voz gentil le dijo: - En verdad eres una guerrera formidable… ahora, ¡muere!

Un veloz rayo dorado salió de la palma de su mano, pero cuando este iba a golpear a Shaina, un hermoso coral se formó entre ellos dos, desviando el ataque, el cual causó una gigantesca explosión a lo lejos. El mismo coral rodeó a Aristocles, quien no podía ocultar su sorpresa.

Qué… ¿un coral? ¿Qué significa esto? – se preguntó Unicornio, mirando hacia donde se encontraba Shaina. El coral que había servido de escudo se disipó, revelando la bella imagen de una sirena. Pronto, el espejismo también se esfumó, mientras sonaba un hermoso canto. Finalmente, la misteriosa salvadora reveló su forma y su identidad:

Tetis, marina de Poseidón ¿Te molesta si interrumpo?- le dijo, sonriendo con su rostro angelical…


End file.
